Sorano Aoi
Sorano Aoi (空野葵) is a manager for Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Background Aoi is Matsukaze Tenma's childhood friend as shown in the bonus ending of the third game. Tenma and Aoi are shown to be close friends. According to the bonus ending, she first met Tenma when he was practicing with the Inazuma KFC members. She also appears to be a neighbour of him. Appearance Aoi has short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a pink ribbon, indicating that she is a first year student, and a blue pleated skirt. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is pink in color and looks similar to Aki's sweatshirt. Personality Aoi is shown to be a very friendly person. She also appears to be a great friend of Tenma, and acts like a sibling to him. She also acts as a good manager for the team, and she cares for the team a lot. Plot Season 1 Aoi is one of three new managers of Raimon's soccer club. She knew that Tenma wou ld be in the soccer club when she heard the word "soccer". Later she became the manager of Raimon GO. She went to Tenma's house a lot along with Shinsuke to celebrate Raimon's victories. In Episode 14, She along with Aki, with her casual clothes come to field to give Tenma and the other a lunch. Later during the afternoon she and Aki watching Shinsuke practicing and supporting him. In Episode 24, she went there along with Kariya and they all laughed at the hissatsu name that Kariya mentioned. And that happened again on Episode 25 when Kariya named a hissatsu tactic. In Episode 32, she appeared along with the others managers to accompany Tenma and Nishizono when they practiced. In Episode 37, she becames surprised when Tsurugi brings out his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, in order to help Shinsuke to bring out a keshin. She tells to him stop, saying that Shinsuke can't even block hissatsu shoots like Sonic Shot and Sidewinder, but this ignores and proceed using Lost Angel. She later becames surprised as the goalkeeper was able to draw his keshin, Goseishin Titanias. In Episode 41, she delivered the Captain's armband to Tenma. In Episode 45, she along with Tenma were seen having flashbacks about their past. In Episode 46, She sit beside Tenma and Tsurugi when Raimon watching the television. Later She along with Seto Midori and Yamana Akane appear in television as Raimon soccer club's manager. Then, she say she want to be like Otonashi Haruna when she grow up. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, she pushed Tenma from Shinsuke. She still recognize Tenma, but she forgot the soccer club. She told Tenma that she was joining the calligraphy club. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Aoi appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team, but she was imprisoned in the God Eden, maybe by Kibayama since he is the main antagonist of the movie. Game appearance Hissatsu *'GK Burning Catch' (3DS Game) *'GK Burai Hand' (3DS Game) Trivia *"Aoi" means blue, "sora" means sky and "no" means of.'' "Sorano Aoi" means "''The blue of sky"'. *The kanji of Aoi's given name translates into a hollyhock, a type of flower. *Her seiyuu, Kitahara Sayaka, sings the ending theme songs for Inazuma GO, Yappa Seishun, Kanari Junjou, Hajike-Yo!!, and Natsu ga Yattekuru. *Her seiyuu, Kitahara Sayaka also sing "Yume no Katamari", the song in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. *She's the Aki of the team because of her appearance and because how close she is to the main character, but she is much more energetic than her and is a first year while Aki was a second year. Aki sometimes is seen worrying while Aoi is never seen worrying that much as Aki. * It is seen that she is fast at texting to people as show in in the second GO ending into which Tenma and Shinsuke were suprised. Just like Akane who fast at clicking camera. *Both Matsukaze Tenma and Aoi went to the same elementary school and were also classmates. The two are also childhood friends. *She maybe have a crush on Tenma because she joined Raimon because of him and he saved her from an angry dog. **This was also hinted by her seiyuu who confess her love for Tenma. *She seems to get along well with the soccer club, especially with the first-years like Tenma and Shinsuke. *Aoi is the youngest of the managers in GO. *She has the same surname as Sorano Rebun who is a midfielder in Hakuren. * In the game, she is a goalkeeper (like Aki). *Aoi, Tenma, Shinsuke and Kariya are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *Her character song is "Minna no Tame ni" (For Everyone's Sake). *She is recruitable in the GO game after you've finished the main story mode. *In the game, along with Akane and Midori, she learns her last hissatsu at level 99. *Her casual clothes is same with Kitahara Sayaka's. *She has the same position and element as Tachimukai. **Curiously, all of her hissatsus are fire hissatsus. *In the manga, she was able to stop Tsurugi‘s Death Sword. *In Episode 1 Chrono Stone, she still recognize Tenma, but forget about soccer club. **The reason why she still recognize Tenma is unknown, because she met Tenma when Tenma was practicing soccer. Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:Girls Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielders Category:Wood Character Category:Manager‘s